Want
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the murder of a stripper found beaten to death with part of her calf missing. John Tagman, a shy, lonely young man, becomes the focus of the investigation. Plot Goren gets into the head of John Tagman, a man driven to torture, murder, and cannibalism by overwhelming despair and loneliness. He surprises his colleagues with a passionate plea that the man be spared the death penalty, and engineers the confession that will save the man's life through a plea bargain. SPOILERS Goren feels empathy for Tagman, who he believes did not kill his victim for killing's sake but to create a submissive, eternally beautiful partner who would never judge or leave him. While interrogating Tagman, Goren tells him that it is only a matter of time before he kills again, and that the only way he can be a good person is to take responsibility for what he did. Tagman bursts into tears and confesses, expressing remorse for his actions - thus avoiding the death penalty. He is put in prison for life, but he is soon afterward beaten to death by another inmate. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Neil Patrick Harris as John Tagman * Shannon McGinnis as Amanda Norman * David Wolos-Fonteno as Detective Wanstedt * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Kristin Griffith as Mrs. Norman * Christine Meyers as Claire Massey * Stephen Park as Dr. Shimo * Kevin Gray as Gilbert Hicks * Karla Cavalli as Kelly Jane * Mando Alvarado as Manny Feijo * Kimberly Dilts as Jocelyn Gillespie * Ty Jones as Detective Fecci * Traci Godfrey as Detective Mattes * Peter Ganim as Andrei * Faina Vitebsky as Frankie * Robert Sedgwick as Mike * Jenn Harris as Didi * Kenya Brome as Abina * Adam McLaughlin as Brian * Beth Lein as Gretchen * P.J. Sosko as Chocolate Cook * Lawrence Cameron Steele as Correction Officer * Richard Chassler as Boris (uncredited) References References Quotes (After learning that Tagman been killed in prison after Goren helped him to dodge the death penalty) Background information and notes * The episode, written by Elizabeth Benjamin and René Balcer, won the 2005 Edgar Award for Best Television Episode Teleplay. * The personality of murderer John Tagman revealed some close resemblances to the life and crimes of Jeffrey Dahmer, a notorious serial killer who was convicted of murdering 17 men and boys between 1978 and 1991. His crimes also involved rape, necrophilia and cannibalism. The court found Dahmer sane and guilty on 15 counts of murder and sentenced him to 15 life terms, totaling 957 years in prison. At his sentencing hearing, Dahmer expressed remorse for his actions, also saying that he wished for his own death. While in prison, he was beaten to death by a fellow inmate. (Source: ) Furthermore, serial killer Edmund Kemper is also noted for cannibalism, specifically cutting flesh from the legs of two victims and consuming it in a macaroni casserole. Tagman consumes part of the calf muscle of a victim. Detective Robert Goren mentions that Tagman prepared it "with potatoes and onions". At his trial, Kemper pleaded insanity, but he was found guilty of eight counts of murder. He asked for the death penalty, but with capital punishment suspended at that time, he instead received life imprisonment. (Source: ) Category:CI episodes